


Ellie Main's Interviews

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Gossip, Interviews, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP





	Ellie Main's Interviews

**The text in bold in the intro is actually written in the interview itself, ** _the italic sentences in the intro (plus here and there in the interview) are just the interviewer’s thoughts, which are not actually ‘published’ in the interview itself._

**There are a significant amount of talented women working at RoosterTeeth, yet none are likely as creative and original as Ellie Main. A playful bombshell originally from the UK, Ellie added her own style of British spice and joyful spirit to the company by starring in multiple productions and working multiple varied jobs. Her resume includes such amazing things like being the producer for the show “A Million Dollars But…”, Burnie’s executive assistant and the host of ‘The Lab’ subseries called ‘Skill Tree’. Manly talented female RT-employees have already passed the interview-revue, so it would be an absolute crime to not let you guys know Ellie better by giving her the opportunity to have her very own interview! **

_Giving the readers an opportunity to get to know her more, was more an afterthought than the real purpose of this interview. Spending some personal time with Ellie would be quite enjoyable for me, seeing as she’s quite a sexy looker, yet her seductive British accent was where it was really at! She had the perfect voice to make ASMR and JOI-videos, and seeing as I record the audio of each interview, Ellie’s interview would definitely provide me with enough awesome jerkoff material to last me a couple weeks. Plus, she has something interesting about her… She wasn’t the same type of woman like Jessica, Meg or even Barbara, yet from the moment that I first saw her, she was really giving off crazy ‘secret wild pervert’ vibes, perhaps even more than Ashley and Arryn both did. Miles was already dating this one, but who’s to say if I couldn’t turn his ‘sloppy seconds’ into my ‘sloppy seconds’ after a couple interviews?!_

**The interview took place in Ellie’s comfy-looking apartment, with Ellie definitely dressed to impress. Wearing a dark brown leather jacket and a white blouse showed that she had a pretty good sense of how to dress stylish. The short red and black checkered plaid skirt and the black ankle boots however, were proof that Ellie was definitely well aware on how to dress sexy as well.**

[Ellie doing her part to hype up the readers and her fans.](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/dde5azl-59e64694-20eb-4971-b696-56292093c727.png?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRlNWF6bC01OWU2NDY5NC0yMGViLTQ5NzEtYjY5Ni01NjI5MjA5M2M3MjcucG5nIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.dMQJLsR3TkFSM5ZGNmCT6gzZOcQ-nivHlRedT6t8pNQ)

**Ellie Main; a fairly recent addition to RoosterTeeth but already a very popular fan favourite! What do you think caused that to happen?**

Ummm... I don’t know really! Maybe it’s just that I’m kinda’ cute and relatable? I’m sure it has nothing to do with that clip of me and Chelsea... _(she winks playfully) _

It’s more likely that Burnie’s blog had a lot to do with it actually. Nothing as good for your popularity like some over-exposure, or seeing me with a big gun in my hands!

** Question #1: **

**You’ve been together with Miles for some time now. How has that been working out for you so far?**

It’s been great! Miles is such a sweet guy, and I love to be around him. In fact, I’d say I love him non-stop! And working in the same office as him, is a huge bonus, because I get to see him every day.

**It can’t hurt that you have access to “play” with him all day, _if you know what I mean_?**

I do know what you mean! Doesn’t hurt at all, and I think that's why we’re so close, you know?

** Question #2: **

**Working as the executive assistant of Burnie must have been a very fascinating job. Can you tell us some of the more fun experiences you’ve had as his assistant?**

Well, there’s the ‘Skill Tree’ videos that we made. Those were incredible to be a part of, especially that sniper school one. Oh, and the fighting one with Miles was a really fun day as well!

**Since you’ve been working with Burnie so closely, did you take advantage of his authority? Better parking spot, or were there a few projects that you or Miles just _had _to do?**

Well, we used it to get a few more days at home just to relax, which was great! We’re also working on a project that I’m really excited about, but it’s a secret, so don’t even ask!

_Most likely just another survival-orientated series she’s talking about right now._

** Question #3: **

**Your position as Burnie’s assistant probably means you also came in contact with Ashley Jenkins quite a bit. Is she a fun person to interact and hang around with?**

Ashley was... really nice? Sorry, it’s just that... we didn’t really get along, which is a shame because she’s the bosses girlfriend, you know? It would’ve been nice to be able to be around her and Burnie, but she was just a bit... bossy.

**That’s too bad. Ashley came across so nice in our interview. Bossy as in how exactly? Do you think she perhaps saw you as a threat to her relationship with Burnie?**

Maybe she did? I don’t really know... She was just mean and rude, if you didn’t do what she asked of you. It’s ok to be a bit firm, but outright mean isn’t how to go about it.

_Maybe I should ask Ashley some questions about this topic next time I see her._

** Question #4: **

**You’re originally from England. Don’t you sometimes miss your home country?**

Of course I do! I have all my family over there, and I do miss the weather sometimes. How do you guys handle the constant heat here? 

**Nothing like a lot of drinks to cool us down. Did things never _heat _up, back in England? **

Not really! I was a good girl back home... and I like to think I still am, to an extent. That’s nothing a few mojitos can’t sort out though!

**How easily do you get drunk? You strike me as a fun drunk by the way. **

I get drunk really easy... and yeah, I think I’m a fun drunk! If you count slutty as fun at least! _(she laughs heartily followed by a playful wink)_

** Question #5: **

**Your popularity at RoosterTeeth has been increasing at a steady pace. Do you think you could someday become one of their poster girls like Barbara Dunkelman?**

I sure hope so! Barbara is one of the main reasons I joined this company. She’s been a really big role model for me. I hope that, one day, I can earn the same praise as her.

**Have you had a lot of opportunities to work with her, on a close basis? **

Not really, unfortunately! I was on ‘Always Open’ a few times, but we haven’t done much else... well, unless you count that one time I saw her masturbating in her office... _(she giggles a little)_

**Only once? With the amount of times Barbara masturbates in her office every day, it surprises me that you don’t walk in on her playing with herself on a weekly or even daily basis? **

Well, she has done it a few times... it kinda’ seems like she wants me to catch her? Like, I think I even heard her say my name, as she came! 

(_lowering her voice to a whisper_) Do you think Barb has the hots for me?

**I think Barbara has the hots for just about anybody remotely hot working at RoosterTeeth, especially somebody as cute as you. **

Well aren’t you sweet! I only wish that Barb wouldn’t leave me out in the dark about this, I’d love to help make sure she’s satisfied on a regular basis!

_That’s definitely something to mention to Barb next time I see her._

** Question #6: **

**I recently had an interview with Arryn Zech. Did Miles mention her a lot or at all before and during your relationship with him?**

No... he was kinda’ quiet about her, which I totally get. She did cheat on him after all, so I can understand that pain, a bit. He’d bring her up occasionally when we first started dating, but now he’s really quiet about her.

**I’m assuming that he’s been quiet because you’re doing something to distract him? **

I try my best to make him happy, like any good girlfriend would! And any good boyfriend would keep me happy, like he does.

**Does it take a lot to make Miles happy? And since we’re on this subject, how hard is it to keep you happy?**

It takes as much as any other man really! But he’s my special man, so I just do all I can anyway. And I’m super easy to please, just food and hugs and I’m great!

** Question #7: **

**Seeing as you and Gavin share the same home country, do the both of you hang around often? Must be fun to reminisce about England when you’re feeling homesick, no?**

Yeah! Gavin and me hang out all the time! I know it doesn’t really show in our content, but Gavin and I are best buds!

**So that means that you’ve been spending a considerable amount of time with Meg Turney as well then? **

Yeah... Meg kinda’ hates it though, maybe for the same reasons Ash was mean to me? But Gavin likes me, so I have to comfort him sometimes. _(she makes an obvious hand job and bj gesture)_

**Wow, I didn’t realise that you two were _that _close. Wish I had friends like that.**

He’s a goof, but he’s a sweet goof that doesn't get enough attention from the people that he should. I’m always happy to help and it’s not like I hide any of this from Miles.

_Give me a couple more interviews with each RT-babe and I’ll have quite the list of ‘friends’ to choose from though! Can’t wait to schedule weekly Wednesday-meetings with Nigri to go along with my Thursdays with Barb!_

** Question #8: **

**How old were you when you first had sex?**

Oh! That’s a bit of a change of pace. Let’s see... I think I was about 17? I’d only known the guy for a week, but I invited him to this party where we’d have to camp out under the stars. It was just so romantic that I leaned over and kissed him. Before I knew it, he was pounding me doggystyle and cumming on my back! 

_(Ellie brings her bottom lip down into a small pout) _

Was that too much information?

**That escalated quickly. Is doggy a favourite position now? Do you enjoy it when your lovers mark you with their cum?**

I love both of those! Doggy is just hot and feeling my lover’s cum on me just makes me feel owned and cared for in a way.

_What a naughty surprise! Probably prefers to be called a ‘bitch’ while she’s getting rammed from behind as well..._

** Question #9: **

**How often do you masturbate and do you use any toys?**

As much as I can! It’s kind of a habit of mine to rub one out before work, and maybe one when I get back if I’ve been extra good. (_Ellie giggles)_

I only use toys rarely though. There’s something’s a hand can do that toys can’t, you know?

**If you only use toys rarely, you must have some remarkable toys in your small collection, right? **

I try to keep my collection varied, just in case! But my fav is my... dog dildo! That’s always fun to see if I can take the knot or not...Hehehe, knot or not. _(Ellie snickers from her silly little wordplay) _

**How much fake cum do you pump through that bad boy when you finally get around to using it?**

As much as I can take! Sometimes I pump it into my ass and walk around the office trying to hold it all in… I haven’t been caught yet however. Though there have been a few close calls for sure! Here’s a bit of a secret, if you see me in a skirt and not running anywhere? That’s when I’m “full up”. The more careful I walk, the closer I am to letting it all out!

_Might turn into something interesting if I tell Barbara about this… She’s always interested for more action at the office anyway._

** Question #10: **

**What’s your favourite kink and how horny do you consider yourself to be?**

Oh jeez... I guess my favourite is pet play! I love being owned by someone and treated like a pet... Weird, I know, but it’s who I am! And yes, Miles does own me. He treats me very very well! And I’d say I’m really horny! I used to masturbate loads in the past, but that kinda’ decreased after I got together with Miles. Now I just get fucked a whole lot more! 

**Is there a particular type of pet, that you see yourself as? **

I’m a little puppy! I’m energetic and I love to cuddle and _play_...

**Do you enjoy being collared?**

Why yes, I do wear collars, but in public, I wear this for Miles. _(she fiddles around in her bag for a couple seconds and then shows me a necklace with a bone on it)_

_Hmm, let’s see if I can’t come up with a more erotic necklace for her to wear during her second interview..._

** Question #11: **

**What’s your favourite sexual fantasy?**

Easy! Nude walk in the park on a leash! I’d be such a good girl... I’d say hello to everyone, and let them pet me! It’d be fun, right?

**No one would have to guess your sex, that’s for sure. Would you be as well-behaved as Arryn, letting strangers examine you very closely? **

What’s that supposed to mean? Is she a puppy too!?

**She may not be a puppy, but I hear she’s very well trained.**

That’s ok... maybe I can make her a puppy for a day? Do you think she’d like that?

**I think Arryn would do anything if the right person told her to. I’ll have to talk with her owner and see how she feels about it.**

Ohhh, that sounds intriguing!

_I can almost see Ellie rubbing her legs together, getting damp at the thought. If Barbara greenlights it, I’m pretty sure that Arryn wouldn’t have any objections against it._

** Question #12: **

**Ever had sexual experiences with another woman? **

I’m pretty sure all the girls at RT have, but I think I know what you’re getting at. (_Ellie smirks playfully)_

Yes, I made out with Chelsea Harfoush on a live stream. Yes, it was awesome and oh yes, we fucked after.

**Was Chelsea as aggressive in bed as she was in that video? She did not look like she was messing around!**

She was! She tied me up and wouldn’t let me cum until I screamed loud enough... it was so hot! She had me pinned down and writhing under her for at least 30 minutes.

**Sounds like just the way you prefer to be treated. Also, those tits of hers, right? **

Exactly! And those tits are awesome! I’ve never felt like I’d be suffocated by boobs until I was made to suck on hers.

** Question #13: **

**What does your image of the perfect male look like? Like, are you a size queen for example?**

Aside from Miles? Hmmm... well, someone like Chris Hemsworth would be great! And no, I’m not a size queen... as long as it feels good, then I’m happy!

**What about the volume and thickness of their loads though?**

The bigger the better! I love licking it up after, so I want a lot of it!

** Question #14: **

**You’re appeared on Barbara’s show ‘Always Open’ a couple times. Were those fun experiences?**

I love that show! It lets me be the real _me_, giving me the opportunity to talk about stuff that’s normally taboo to talk about online. And the girls involved are all great people!

**It’s recently entered its fourth season. What do you think is the key to its success?**

The key to success? The girls, obviously! The fact that they’re so open about a lot of private things is so refreshing... not to mention sexy as _fuuuuck._

**Of any of those girls, who would_ really_ tickle your fancy? **

Maybe Jessica Nigri? She seems like she’d be fun to play with! 

_Yeah, I’m definitely getting that vibe as well..._

** Question #15: **

**What does the near and distant future look like for you? Got anything special planned?**

I’m not too sure! I’m trying to get my own show again, but I’m also trying to get a role in any other show, as well as writing some RT shorts. So... a lot! And who knows, maybe a Patreon might be in the way?

**A Patreon? What would you be doing for your fans on there? I didn’t think you were really into cosplay or are you going another route?**

I’m not _yet_, but I want to get into it really badly, eventually! If that fails ... lingerie makes people happy, right?

**Apparently topless does as well, if Darshelle’s recent patron count is to be taken as proof. **

Uh... yeah... between you and me... I-I don’t have the... assets for that. I don’t wanna’ get laughed at for having small boobies…

**I can appreciate being intimidated by other women with such impressive _assets_. Still, beautiful as you are, if the picture part of such a career doesn’t work out in the end, you could always switch to audio instead. A woman with an amazingly sexy voice like yours could make a fortune doing ASMR-type videos.**

Hmm, now there’s food for thought. I’ve recently been thinking about ASMR-content, so you definitely could be onto something there yeah…

_Listening to Ellie’s ASMR-content while masturbating to pictures of the more ‘well-endowed’ cosplay thots would be pure bliss for sure!_

** Question #16: **

**You’re well-known to be quite the survival-master. Imagine being dropped on a deserted island, think you could survive for a while? Do you consider sex-techniques to be useful survival tactics as well?**

I reckon I’d kick ass on a deserted island! And yeah, sex techniques can be important if there’s anyone that needs some extra _convincing_ for help. That’s the one ‘Skill Tree’ episode we’re missing! (_She sticks her tongue out playfully)_

**Well, maybe if you’re lucky, you’ll get your wish? Nothing like a deserted island to really test those skills you’ve developed. **

Exactly! Now I kinda’ want it…

_Be careful what you wish for though, being stuck on a deserted island must be an absolute living hell..._

** Question #17: **

**You mentioned Chelsea Harfoush earlier in the interview. What kind of person is she to you?**

She’s a... a very good friend of mine and Miles. (_She sheepishly giggles_) 

She hangs out with us a _whoooole_ lot.

**I can’t imagine that Miles would complain too much about that. Does Chelsea get in on the pet play or is it just you?**

Sometimes! She likes to be my mistress, so she lets me play with her sometimes.

**Considering her _assets_, does Miles ever mess around with her as well? **

Yeah... she lets him titfuck her, which is really mean because I can’t do that and it’s not fair! _(she pouts, crosses her arms and huffs in an annoyed manner)_

Still, she ‘only’ gets him worked up with her tits. He really cums a lot after that and she makes sure it’s all over my body. I love the feeling of his hot, sticky seed all over me, so big shoutout to Chelsea for being a total bro!

** Question #18: **

**The hottest woman working at RoosterTeeth, yourself included as well. Who is she?**

_Hmmm_... it’s not me, that’s for sure! (_she giggles again_ and _places a hand on her chin_) 

Let me think... I’d say either Barb or maybe Jessica Nigri, if you count her as working for RT as well. They’re both similar, yet just different enough to keep it interesting.

**Have you seen a bit more of them than most people? Can you answer the burning question, are Jessica’s boobs real?**

I think they are! I haven’t had a chance to check yet, but they look good either way. Do you want me to let you know if I find out?

_Thanks for the proposition Ellie, but I’ll probably find that out sooner than you will!_

**Sure thing. What’s your opinion about Barbara’s tits? **

Her tits are good, bouncy, yet firm... but her butt is to die for! Its round and luscious shape looks so yummy! And I bet her lips are real good for sucking dick.

**The best I’ve ever seen for damn sure.**

** Question #19: **

**Do you consider yourself an internet celebrity, a slut, or feminist role model for girls all around the world?**

If I’m honest? A slut! Like I said, my boyfriend owns me and Chelsea likes to jump in and help me pleasure him, so... I’d say that’s slutty behaviour, right?

**How about becoming a slutty role model for girls all around the world? Just how far would you let Miles take it? **

Like I said... a secret project is on the way! It’s going to blow more than just your socks off! _(she winks, although it’s a devious wink this time)_

** Question #20: **

**It was brought up in an ‘Always Open’ episode and Barbara later mentioned that she’s a big fan of them. How do _you_ feel about cum tributes?**

I love them! Not quite as much as the real thing of course, but enough to make me want to go get the real thing, as soon as I see one!

**Do you get sent a lot of cum tributes, with pictures of yourself? What do you like best? Cum tributes, cock tributes or do you like the videos where you can hear the guy moaning your name?**

I love all of them! I also like where they cut out moans from my audio in videos and jerk to them! I always try to sneak a few slutty moans into most of the episodes I appear in.

**Seeing as you like them so much, where should our readers send their tributes so that they’d reach you directly?**

On my discord; Woodbine66b#0570 ! I know it’s a weird name, but I’m an e-celeb, so I gotta’ keep a low profile! I can’t wait to see how much cum my dedicated fans will have dripping off of my pictures!

**Thanks Ellie, this has been a really fun interview. We’ve learned so much about you and I’m glad that you’ve come to the States. I have to say though, do you think Miles would let me take care of his favourite pet, at least for a few hours?**

You’d have to ask... but he may want to bring in a dog sitter every now and then! 

Or maybe ask Chelsea, she also holds one of my leashes as well. Miles gave her one after he saw her handle me like a proper bitch for the first time. It’s happened multiple times since then, but regardless she has a leash now and probably wouldn’t mind lending it to you sometime if you wanted to handle me. Just promise you won’t go easy since this interview went this well! 

**Ok, I know that was supposed to be the closing question, but now you’ve got to elaborate that story, off the record of course. Do you mind if I jerk off by the way? Your voice and answers have just been so erotic, I’ve been rock hard and dying to cum this entire interview.**

Well...I guess it’s okay I suppose? Miles hasn’t given me permission, but asking him about it now isn’t really an option seeing as you’re so turned on, and it would be cruel to leave you with a boner for much longer. So yeah, whip it out and start jerking off while I’ll tell the story, I’ll make sure to lay my British accent extra thick on there during it, like make it extra posh for you love.

**Perfect Ellie! Start from the beginning please.**

Unzipping his pants and pulling down his boxers in a flash, the interviewer nonchalantly revealed his hard, well-endowed dick to Ellie and quickly proceeded to jerk off, anxious to hear what erotic things she had to tell him in order to make him cum hard.

“Wow, fuck! You weren’t kidding when you said I turned you on! Damn, aren’t you packing serious heat…” mentioned Ellie, her gaze fixed on the interviewer’s crotch and having momentarily forgotten that she had promised him an erotic story. The interviewer coughing brought her out of her trance however, yet now she was extra motivated to give him an amazing cumshot.

“Ah oops, my bad, zoned out there for a sec! Hehe, alright, alright. Let’s see, if I remember correctly it started after Chelsea began working at RT. We were having a party to welcome her to RT, a tactic Barbara used to try and sleep with the new hires you see. Make them feel all nice and make a big deal about them coming into the family, trying to butter them up and make them get comfortable faster.“ started Ellie, who immediately noticed that the interviewer started jerking harder the moment she mentioned Barb acting like her usual slutty self.

“Mmm, you like that right? Hearing how that slag tries just about everything to get her necessary intake of hard cocks? Anyway, it turned out that Chelsea took a liking to my ass as soon as Mile introduced me to her. We talked and chatted pretty much the whole event and afterwards, Miles and Chelsea must have exchanged numbers, because later that week I got home to see Miles holding my leash so I got to my knees like a good girl.” continued Ellie, her eyes glued to the interviewer’s cock, who was jerking it at an impressive speed. 

_“Fucking hell, she’s such a submissive little fuckslut! With that unreal erotic voice of her, she’s just perfect for making erotic ASMR and JOI videos!” _thought the interviewer, as he started wanking faster, precum now steadily flowing out the tip of his erect dick.

“I crawled over to him, but Chelsea walked around the corner in a little leather outfit with a whip and a leash of her own that was attached to my collar. I was really shocked at first but I didn’t say anything. I just let her clip it around my neck and she tightened it more than Miles did. I could still breath mind you, but it was a lot less comfortable than I was used to, and with that whip I knew this was leading to somewhere a lot rougher than what Miles had done to his dirty puppy-bitch.”.

_“That’s right, call yourself a bitch, you amazing British tramp. Before you know it, it’ll be me pounding that sweet little mouth of yours with my dick and you’ll be feeling my cum splatter all over your face instead of Miles!”_

“And oh, was I right! Chelsea yanked on the collar as soon as it was fastened while she guided me towards the kitchen. I wasn’t going fast enough sometimes and I felt that whip crack across my ass so hard. That truly felt amazing!”

_“Stuff like that pales in comparison to all the dirty stuff I’m gonna’ do to you eventually, you can bet your sweet British body on that for damn sure!”_

“We made it to the kitchen and my bowl was put out, but it was empty. Mistress sat me down with a lighter whip and put my bone gag in my mouth and told me to watch. She undid Mile’s pants and made his cock bounce out like a pornstar’s. She jerked him off with a tight grip which almost made me get up and put a stop to. I can’t remember if I’ve ever talked about this in any other interview, but when I get to please Mile’s I don’t like going rough on him at all. It’s always slow and tender, but that day he must have really liked it.” 

_“Those huge tits of Chelsea’s must have been jiggling like crazy while she was busy jerking off Miles. Miles probably can’t endure intense handjobs at all. When you’ll be jerking me off eventually, you'd better be prepared to truly milk my cock and balls!”_

“She only had to jerk him like that for 20 minutes and he was about to cum. I perked up and began to beg for it, but she just shook her head. They walked over to my bowl and I quickly realised why they hadn’t filled it with anything. The handjob ended with Miles cumming inside the bowl and Chelsea removing my gag, so I immediately knew what I was supposed to do being the good little bitch I am. Let me tell you, something about that load in particular made me fall in love with Chelsea so fast. I don’t know if it was just her body language or how dominant she was with the both of us, but it was intoxicating. We’ve been really, and I mean _really close_ friends ever since.” finished Ellie, who was staring at the interviewer’s cock intensely and expectantly, while she was also totally curious to see if his loads measured up to Miles’.

The interviewer was already close to cumming when Ellie finished her story, but the cute yet also naughty way Ellie kept staring at his dick, was what really drove him over the edge.

“Fuck..Ellie, I’m about to cum!” groaned the interviewer, giving Ellie just enough time to quickly bend over forward, until her face was mere inches away from his crotch. The first rope of cum ended up flying over Ellie’s face and landing against the back of the chair she was sitting on, yet the seven remaining jets of cum ended up splattering all over Ellie’s face, who quickly graded the interviewer’s loads with an A+ for volume and thickness.

“God fucking dammit, did that feel great! You’re amazing Ellie, that’s for damn sure! You receiving a facial wasn’t necessary, but I definitely appreciate it!” said the interviewer, who was actually totally spent from the intense and satisfying handjob-session.

“Well, I wasn’t actually planning on it, but when I saw you that you were about to cum, I could help but take your load on my face. And I’m glad I did. Must have been instinct or a spur of the moment kinda’ thing I reckon?” replied Ellie, followed with a nervous short laugh. She wasted no time in scooping up the interviewer’s cum from her face with her hands, the way she casually licked it off her fingers leaving the interviewer with quite an amazing mental picture.

“Very yummy for sure, definitely wouldn’t mind another taste sometime soon!” mentioned Ellie, as she continued to clean her face. 

“How about you getting another helping of it during your second interview, does that sound interesting?”

“After what just happened? Definitely! You should get me something to play with next time though, puppies just love being rewarded and playing with new toys!”

*************

I hope you enjoyed reading this interview and please feel free to leave a comment, I love hearing feedback!

A big shoutout to Sycx for proofreading this story!

Lots of thanks to Woodbine66b#0570 for providing Ellie’s answers!

I have also decided on making a twitter to keep everybody a bit more up to date about new uploads and new stories I'll be working on next. Here's the link to it:

<https://twitter.com/DP01205848>


End file.
